


Third Time's The Charm?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Dog Penis, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Magic, Potions, girl cock, those last three tags...lord jesus save me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Palutena's away, Lucina and Samus decide to have their own little potion fun. [established Lucina/Palutena/Samus, mostly Lucina/Samus, set some time after Concoction Complication and Double Trouble.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a joke for a friend a while ago, but im releasing it now because u guys deserve to suffer by reading this, too
> 
> -bonnie

"...hm, okay, let's see...oh! You can use my hot springs whenever you wish while I'm gone. I think that's about it!" Palutena dropped her suitcases at the door, preparing for a trip to Mount Olympus for an "emergency meeting" with the gods, concerning the state of the humans. She grinned widely, but the other two women didn't.

Samus didn't smile because a blank expression was standard for her, but Lucina didn't smile because she was too busy frowning. "Palutena, this is so sudden," Lucina complained. "You'll be gone for a whole week? You don't even _like_ the gods on Mount Olympus! Can't you just go, have your meeting, and come back? It won't take more than a day, I'm sure it won't!"

Palutena cupped Lucina's cheeks in her hands, but the princess' face still looked upset. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's not _just_ the meeting, Lucina. Dionysus is throwing a regal, refined gala and I have to go to keep up appearances. I'd love to bring you two, but bringing _two_ mortals definitely wouldn't look too good for me. The elder gods barely want me to bring _Pit_ , and he-"

"Wait, wait...Dionysus? Isn't that the god of wine who throws huge parties with sex and drugs and stuff? I bet that'll be some 'regal, refined gala', alright." Samus scoffed.

" _Wine and parties and sex and drugs_?! Palutena! What are you thinking?!" The goddess made an irritated face at Samus, who shrugged listlessly. Lucina continued to speak, her volume skyrocketing. Palutena let go of her cheeks, sensing that the touch wasn't exactly desired at that point. "That's just crazy! Y-you don't like that stuff, right?! But even then, wh-what if you go and you lose your inhibitions, hmm? Then what? You've said before that some of the male gods can be quite _pushy_."

The greenette pouted. "Lucina, I'm not that helpless, and I'm far from stupid! Besides, even if any of the gods _were_ to try anything, Pit would fend them off. Even more than that, we won't be staying at the party long. I don't want Pit near all of that...so, an hour or two out of a day for a party, then six days of talking about the humans! No biggie. I promise, Lucy. Nothing will happen. Don't you trust me?"

Lucina's brow furrowed, and she directed her gaze to her shoes. Samus gave her a little comforting pat on the shoulder, and the bluenette mumbled, "Yes, of course...you're right. I'm overreacting. Have fun, I guess."

"I won't, because I'll be away from you two." Palutena cupped Lucina's cheeks again and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then gave Samus the same treatment, even though the bounty hunter slightly inched away from the random act of affection. "See you two in a week, alright?" Both of the other women nodded and wished Palutena goodbye as Pit came down the staircase with his own bag, then grabbed Palutena's and hauled them off to the carriage waiting outside. However, Palutena turned around before she left. "Oh, one more thing... _do not_ , under any circumstances or for any reason, _touch my potions or attempt to use my recipes._ Don't even look at them. _Don't_. Love you both! Keep watch over the palace!"

Palutena waved, and the door slammed behind her. Lucina and Samus stood in the foyer of the palace silently, tension still filling the room. After a couple of minutes of silence, Lucina declared, "We're going to go touch her potions."

Samus chuckled nervously. She had been a part of Lucina and Palutena's relationship for over a year, and it had become quite clear that Lucina was overly-capable of holding a grudge. "I'm pretty sure she said...to _not_ do that."

"Yeah, well, she's going to a huge party with sex and wine and drugs!"

"Th-the drugs part may have been added for emphasis, you know. She told me about Dionysus a long time ago, and my memory might be blurred a bit-"

" _Sex and wine is just as bad_! If she's going to do whatever _she_ wants, then we can do whatever _we_ want."

Lucina turned and started walking to Palutena's study, where she kept her books and potions and such. Samus followed after her, trying to soothe her fuming lover. "Listen, honey, maybe you're overreacting. Don't you think it's a little childish to play tit-for-tat like this? And some of those potions could be dangerous...she told us to stay away from them for a reason, I'm sure."

"Listen, Samus, if you don't want any part of this, go ahead and leave. Touching the potions is just a _small_ way of getting revenge that she'll never know about. Just a small piece of satisfaction," Lucina reasoned. "It's unfair to take that from me, right? Besides, I can tell you right now that we've used some of these potions that are _far_ from dangerous!"

The bluenette threw open the doors of the study, flicking on the lights and perusing the shelves. Samus stammered, "What? You two have used some of these together?"

"Yes, we have! Potions that I think you'll enjoy," Lucina informed. "I wouldn't use any potions that I didn't know the effect of...I'm not that upset!"

"What _kind_ of potions?" Samus was more than a little bit intrigued. Palutena had lots of recipes and little vials, but Samus knew the uses of none of them. That information must have been something that Lucina had known about prior to Samus becoming a part of their relationship.

Lucina pulled a huge book from a shelf, and slammed it down on the desk, smiling slightly. "Well, uh...one of them can, uh, give you some extra _equipment_. Down...there."

Samus flinched. "A-a dick? You've given each other _dicks_?! Jeez, I-I'm not sure I would want to go through with that."

"I don't think that's true. _I_ think you have, erm...what do they call it...oh! Penis envy."

"Where did you even hear that? Do you even know what it means?!" Samus blushed furiously, looking at the dusty tome in embarrassment.

Lucina admitted, "No, I don't really know what it means, _exactly_ , but I think it means you're jealous of people with penises. At least, that's the context Palutena used it in, after you said that you just wanted to feel how, ah, 'tight' I was."

"That's not penis envy, that was random sex talk, and...and I don't have to prove myself to you," Samus stuttered. "Let's just get a harmless little potion that makes your hair purple or something, and get out of here."

Lucina began flipping through the book, shaking her head. "No. We're going to use one of the penis potions, and we're going to use it on you! The potion usually lasts a month, so we have to just give you less, so that it'll wear off before-"

"Wait, _me_?! Why _me_?! You've done this before, _you_ should drink the potion!"

"C'mon, Samus. It'll be fine," Lucina assured. She pointed to a recipe, read it quickly, then started rifling through the shelves and shelves of supplies that Palutena had. Finally, she brought out a small jar of sand and a little vial of what seemed to be cider. "This should be enough to make a little dose! Trust me, Samus, this'll be fun. Don't worry one bit."

Lucina rushed into the kitchen, then came back with a cup and a spoon. Lucina dumped a little of each ingredient in the cup, and Samus flinched. _She wants me to drink sand?!_ When she finished mixing, the cup was less than halfway full. Lucina thrust the cup towards Samus, and the blonde took it gingerly, smelling it. Lucina nodded excitedly, her eyes wide, and Samus shotgunned the mixture, deciding that nothing could _really_ go wrong.

It didn't taste half bad. Samus gave a one-shouldered shrug, and Lucina plopped down in a chair. Samus took a seat on the desk as Lucina said, "And now...we wait."

They sat in silence for a second before striking up a conversation. They talked for a while before both grabbing random books off of Palutena's shelves and reading; Samus grabbed a book about Underworld beasts while Lucina had picked up a fictional tome about a knight.

After an hour, Lucina set down her book, pouting. "That's weird. It should've worked by now..."

"Maybe the dosage was too small for it to work," Samus suggested. "Perhaps we can ask Palutena to let us try it when she gets back."

Lucina nodded, looking defeated. "Yeah. I guess. Well, just trying it was enough to make me feel a little better."

"Great. Now that you've gotten your revenge...let's go try out those hot springs."

* * *

Lucina was still a little frustrated by the whole potion flop, but it was hard not to enjoy the hot springs. The bluenette had climbed into Samus' lap, her back against the blonde woman's chest, and she fell asleep like that. It took her a while to settle in due to her immense worry about Palutena's whereabouts, but with Samus' reassurances, she had eventually calmed herself down to the point where she could close her eyes and take a little catnap.

However, it didn't last long. She woke up what felt like only ten minutes later, although she really couldn't be sure. What had woken her up was the feeling of Samus' arms being tightly wrapped around her midriff, holding her close. The other thing that jostled her was the warm object sliding back and forth against her butt. "Ugh-Sammy, quit it," Lucina moaned sleepily, before immediately shooting awake once she realized exactly what was rubbing against her. "Samus, did the-did the potion work?! Let me go, really quick."

Water splashed in the springs as Lucina tried to wriggle out of Samus' grasp. The bounty hunter didn't reply, and didn't loosen her grip. Instead, one arm kept Lucina fastened while the other moved to grope her modest breasts. Lucina squealed and pushed back in an attempt to get Samus off of her, but that only pleased Samus more. Lucina was afraid to be too rough out of fear of hurting her lover. _Why isn't she speaking? Why is she holding onto me like this?!_

The thrusts got faster and faster. What Lucina assumed to be Samus' cock felt different than Palutena's had, but perhaps Lucina's memory was just foggy. Samus' breaths were getting ragged in Lucina's ear as she pinched the princess' nipples none-too-gently. Lucina hated to admit that the feeling of being held and groped so roughly was slightly appealing, but fear was dominating her pleasure.

It ended rather quickly, though; within seconds, Samus began to whine in high-pitched tones, and Lucina felt her cock pulse heavily against the bluenette's plump backside. Hot spurts of come landed on her back as Samus' thrusts slowed down. Lucina blushed, and not just from the heat of the hot springs. "What...what the hell, Samus?! Don't hold me against my will like that!"

Once again, Samus didn't reply, but instead lifted Lucina out of the springs and deposited her on the cool tile floor so that she was laying on her stomach. Lucina tried to look back, but was only able to catch a glimpse of Samus' face. The bounty hunter was pink and looked as if she were frustrated, or suffering somehow. The blonde pulled Lucina up by her hair so that she was on her hands, then grabbed her hips and jerked her rump up so that she was in a perfect doggystyle position.

Samus leaned forward and reached her arms around to grab Lucina's tits again, twisting the nipples. Lucina cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, struggling to stay on her hands and knees. Samus was leaned forward to the point where her already-hard cock was rubbing against Lucina's cheeks again. One of Samus' hands moved downwards and began to rub Lucina's cunt.

Lucina hated to admit she was getting wet. It was such a turn of events for Samus to be rough; usually, in bed, Palutena was the wild and rough one, while Samus was always sweet and gentle, despite her hard exterior. However, being roughed up by her lover wasn't _too_ bad for Lucina...it was actually the source of many fantasies for her. It was still frightening to have Samus completely silent in her actions, though.

Samus slid two fingers into Lucina's passage, beginning to finger the swordswoman quickly. Lucina's nails scraped the tile floor as she moaned loudly, her hips rolling back on Samus' hand. As soon as Lucina felt as if she was nearing her peak, though, Samus pulled away, and her hands positioned themselves on Lucina's shaking hips. Samus leaned over Lucina again, her shaft rubbing against Lucina's entrance...or, at least, in the general area. In her lusty haze, she was having trouble aiming correctly, and Lucina flinched and reached back, grabbing Samus' cock to press it to her hole. _Hm...why does it feel so different from Palutena's...?_

Lucina couldn't dwell on the thought for too long, because as soon as Samus was lined up, she immediately filled Lucina up with one swift thrust. Lucina screamed bloody murder; Samus' dick was thick, long and hot, and hitting Lucina in all the right places. Samus wasted no time, beginning to jackhammer Lucina as soon as she was inside. Her hands remained on Lucina's hips, holding on to the bluenette for bearings.

The cool tile pressed against Lucina's cheek as the strength in her arms gave out and her front collapsed to the floor. The new position thrust her butt into the air, and the angle caused Samus' cock to pleasure the bluenette even more. Lucina was whimpering weakly, too overcome with pleasure to even voice her happiness properly. Samus was grunting with each thrust, although occasionally, whimpers and loud moans would punctuate them.

The cock seemed to be throbbing continuously, pulsing as it rubbed against all of Lucina's sweet spots. Lucina had found the energy to start screaming again, all kinds of "yes"s and profanities. Sometimes, she would just be yelling and moaning wildly, with no words or direction at all.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Samus finally uttered the first words she had spoken since Lucina woke up: " _My_ bitch," she growled.

Lucina was content to play along, and responded, "Uh-huh, I'm _your_ bitch, Sammy! Pl-please fuck me like the bitch I am!"

It was more degrading than Samus had ever been, but Lucina didn't mind. However, she certainly _did_ begin to mind when something...odd happened. Samus whispered "mine", as she began trying to push more of her length inside of the young princess. _What is she doing? I'm already so full..._

Then, Lucina noticed that... _something_...was pressing against her entrance. Something that Samus was trying to actually put in. It felt round and bulbous, and was pulsing more heavily than the rest of Samus' shaft. Lucina felt the color drain from her face as alarm washed over her. What the hell was that?! Samus kept withdrawing and slamming back again, trying to fit whatever that thing was into Lucina's pussy.

"H-hey, stop...that won't fit," Lucina breathed, in confusion.

"I need to breed you," Samus moaned, and that's when everything shifted into perspective for Lucina.

_Good gods, she's trying to put a knot inside of me! The cock I gave her isn't human at all..._

Before Lucina could protest, a slick little "pop" came from between her legs, and pain tore through her body as Samus' not stretched her tight cunt. Lucina began to tremble, pleas falling from her lips as she begged for Samus to slow down and let her get used to the feeling, but Samus immediately began to thrust again, the knot wiggling inside of Lucina as Samus bucked her hips.

"Fuck, oh my gods, oh my _gods_ , Samus!" Lucina could do nothing but moan breathlessly as Samus took what she wanted, her nails digging into Lucina's hips.

Lucina's body soon adjusted around Samus' bitch-breaking knot, and the pain became nothing but a distant memory as pleasure took over. Lucina pushed her slightly sore hips back against Samus, matching Samus' pounding rhythm.

Samus seemed to like that, letting out a little growl as Lucina moved with her. She took that as a sign to speed up, and Lucina did too, whimpering and whining in ecstasy. "I'm gonna breed you," Samus panted, and Lucina shivered at the animalistic tone behind her words.

"C-come on, then, what are you waiting for? Do it," Lucina taunted, itching for release. Seeing that other side of Samus (even though it wasn't really _her_ side at all) made Lucina feel quite giddy, and rather naughty...not that that was a bad thing. Lucina continued, "I'm yours now. You've knotted me...so come on a-and finish inside of me! Breed me like the bitch I am!"

Of course, the potion wouldn't allow Samus to impregnate anything, but Lucina was already too deep into the fantasy. Samus was, too, apparently, because her speed increased significantly as Lucina began to tease her. Lucina howled in pleasure, continuing to verbally goad her lover. Samus' breaths were becoming labored, and her thrusts were becoming rougher and rougher as the moments passed.

After a while, Samus began to murmur under her breath, releasing Lucina's hips to grab her tits again. Lucina cried out as Samus repeatedly grunted " _mine_ ", her knot continuously swelling.

_I don't know how it keeps getting even bigger_ , Lucina thought absently. Despite her thoughts, she was loving being stretched by Samus' growing knot, and had no problem expressing her affections. Lucina hissed, "That's it, Samus. Destroy me with your huge knot and doggy-cock! _Please_ , Samus, I'm so close...keep going, just like that!"

Lucina reached back and began to circle her clit excitedly, her cunt contracting and loosening rapidly as she felt her pleasure skyrocketing. Her whimpers turned into endless sex babble that encouraged Samus, causing the blonde to move even faster.

It was only seconds after that Lucina reached her peak, crying out Samus' name one last time as she squirted her girl-cum all over the floor. The bluenette was seeing stars as her body became hypersensitive; every inch that Samus moved caused Lucina to feel more and more hot spikes of pleasure wracking her body.

Samus, thriving off of Lucina's energy, began to thrust more clumsily, nearing her climax. Finally, with a moan of Lucina's name that cracked her voice, she began to empty hot loads of doggy-cum into Lucina's wet passage, filling the swordswoman to the brim with her spunk. Lucina encouraged Samus continuously, begging the bounty hunter to release more into her.

For Lucina, the best part about it was that Samus' wide, thick knot kept every drop locked inside of Lucina. None of Samus' salty secretions leaked out of Lucina, but they instead kept piling up inside of her. By the time Samus finished, Lucina truly felt _full_ , so much that she wasn't sure she could even move.

Samus finished, her cock twitching inside of Lucina. She slowly withdrew, and Lucina grunted; the knot moving hurt a little, but she was fine when the knot finally popped out of her pink flesh. She instantly felt Samus' fluids begin to leak out of her, and she shivered. It was slightly blissful, just being filled with Samus' jizz, her rump in the air and her body still quaking from its orgasm.

Within seconds, though, her nirvana was disturbed as Samus whispered, "O-oh, fuck, Lucina!"

"Wh-what...?" Lucina murmured lazily.

"I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me, it-are you okay?!"

Lucina had never heard such concern in Samus' voice. The bounty hunter flipped Lucina over, looking into her eyes worriedly. "I'm fine," Lucina reassured. "I'm a little...sore down there...but that's fine, nothing I can't handle." Lucina looked down, and noticed that Samus' genitalia was back to normal. "Oh. The dog-thingy...it's gone."

"That doesn't matter," Samus insisted. "L-let's get you to the shower, alright?" Samus lifted Lucina in her arms, flinching slightly when she got some of her own secretions on her. "We, um, really made a mess...we'll have to clean it before Palutena gets back...ugh, I'm so sorry. What the hell went wrong?"

Lucina decided not to tell Samus that that wasn't the first time something had gone wrong with Palutena's potions. As Samus began to carry Lucina to Palutena's bathroom, Lucina reasoned, "Maybe it's because of all of the...y'know...modifications...?"

"Oh. You mean the Chozo, and..the baby Metroid." Samus seemed reluctant to mention that last part, averting her eyes. Lucina started to comfort her, but Samus just mused, "I guess that could be it. It usually makes me more immune to such things, though...it's weird that I reacted like that. Maybe that's why it took so long for it to kick in? I'm, er, still sorry."

"Don't worry, Samus. I liked it a lot," Lucina said excitedly. Samus ran a hot shower, and they both got in, although Lucina's legs were a little weak and hard to stand on. "I liked it so much, that, um, well...maybe you can take another does tomorrow...?"

* * *

Palutena dropped her suitcases at the door, yawning and stretching happily. Being home felt good after sleeping in a foreign setting for a week. "Home sweet home, eh, Pit?"

Pit looked just as happy, and was literally down on his stomach kissing the floor. He hopped up when Palutena addressed him, going to her side. "Yeah. I never knew gods could party so hard...and I never knew they could _talk_ so much! Man, Lady Palutena, you guys were ranting for hours! I was so bored, I thought I would scratch my eyes out. And that was just the first day!"

Palutena nodded, tousling Pit's hair. "It's boring, I know...but I thought you were mature enough to come with me, and I don't think I was wrong. You made a few meaningful points." Of course, the meeting was pretty much filled with gruesome punishments for the humans for various misdeeds, but Palutena, Pit, and even Viridi advocated peace. Palutena was quite proud of Pit, and decided to tell him so. "You did a really good job. Perhaps I'll start sending you in my place...I saw more than a few representatives taking the place of gods."

Pit shifted uncomfortably. "That sounds absolutely _awful_ , but...if you want me to, I'll be there! Just promise I don't have to go to the parties...you guys go a little too hard for me...and wine smells gross!"

"Good," Palutena said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I need some _real_ fun after all of that," Pit declared. "I'm off to Viridi's to go hang out with her and Pittoo!"

"Alright, but don't stress Viridi out too much. She just got back as well," Palutena reminded. She warped Pit to Viridi's palace, and climbed the staircase to get to her room. It was quite late at night, so Samus and Lucina were probably either lounging or asleep.

When Palutena reached the door, though, she realized that they were doing neither. Before she even got too close, she could hear Lucina's outrageously loud screams of ecstasy. Palutena smirked and tiptoed even closer, peeking in the door. What she saw was much different from what she expected, though...in between Samus' legs was a red, swollen canine shaft. She was pumping it in and out of Lucina, and the bluenette seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

Palutena immediately felt a twist of pleasure in her stomach as she watched Lucina beg and plead for...something...?

"Please, Samus," she whined. "C'mon, give it to me, please, please give me your knot, I need it, _so_ badly!"

_Dear gods,_ Palutena thought, both horrified and extremely aroused. Of course, Samus having a dick meant that they _had_ went into her potion stash after all. But, damn, it was hard to be angry while she watched them go at it. A piercing howl escaped Lucina's lips as Samus knotted her, and Palutena herself couldn't resist a tiny, breathy moan.

_I guess I can be mad at them later_ , the greenette thought, a curious hand finding its way into her panties.


End file.
